La honte de Draco
by Mouna Nasake
Summary: Harry essaie d'observer Draco Malfoy avec du recul...il se rend compte qu'il s'était trompé...
1. Reflection aout a night

Moa : Bon je tiens à vous prévenir…Cette fiction est un peu spéciale…  
Malfoy : Pff ! Tu parles espèce de pauvre Moldue ! C'est toi qui es spéciale, oui !  
Harry : Pour une fois je suis d'acc avec lui…-- Vu ce que t'as dit sur nous…  
Moa : Désoléééééééeeeeuh ! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Avouez qu'ils sont pas mal mes petits couples !  
Luna : Huhu ! C'est vrai que c'est drôle quand même !  
Ginny : -- Tu trouves toi ? Pff ! Pathétique !  
Ron : Chut Ginny ! Je t'interdis de dire ça…C'est quand même l'auteuse de la fic ! Non mais !  
Moa : #KYAA ! Il me défend ! P# Oh euuh…Merci… #ROUGE#  
Hermione : NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND DE LUI FAIRE LES YEUX DOUX TOI!  
Moa: WOUAAAAAH! Gomen gomen! O.o  
Fred : Il serait peut-être temps…  
Georges : De commencer la fic là, non ?  
Fred : Huhu ! Harry va mourir de honte !  
Georges: Héhé! Ginny aussi !w  
Moa: Eh pas de spoilers! Allez on commence!

* * *

La mort de Dumbledore avait chagriné tout le monde des sorciers et Harry ressassait sans cesse la scène de son assassinat… Il se surprenait à s'attarder sur la scène durant laquelle Dumbledore avait tenté de convaincre Draco de se ranger de leur côté… Draco avait été totalement démuni devant le plus grand sorcier de l'époque. Il avait eu l'air apeuré. Il avait tenté d'aller de l'avant en disant des choses abjectes tout à fait dignes de Mangemorts et pourtant il n'avait pas pu tuer le directeur… Si Rogue n'était pas arrivé à ce moment là, Dumbledore aurait survécu… Et Malfoy serait sans doute mort, tué par Voldemort…  
Mais Harry avait remarqué l'attitude bizarre de Malfoy ces derniers temps… Il était très renfermé sur lui-même…Toujours silencieux, il ne se vantait plus d'être un sang pur, il ne raillait pas Hermione, ne disait rien à Harry et il s'était même affranchi de ses suivant, Crabbe et Goyle… Cette conduite étonnait Harry et, en vérité le poussait à croire ce qu'il avait commencé à penser depuis la mort de Dumbledore…  
Harry en était à présent presque sur… Dumbledore avait du demander lui-même à Rogue de le tuer ! Tout se tenait ! La dispute qu'il avait entendue durant l'année entre Dumbledore et Rogue ! Dumbledore lui demandait de tenir sa parole et lui faisait promettre de le tuer à la place de Malfoy ! Et Dumbledore a expliqué absolument tout ce qu'il pouvait à Harry ce jour là car il savait qu'il mourrait… Il a immobilisé volontairement Harry dans la tour pour l'empêcher de s'interposer… Et Rogue, le Prince de Sang-mêlé…Il n'avait qu'esquivé ses sorts en s'enfuyant ! Il avait lancé un sort Doloris, oui pourtant même Harry l'avait fait… Et puisque Dumbledore était mort et que personne n'était là, Rogue aurait très bien pu tenté de tuer Harry ou bien même de l'emmener à son maître, si vraiment Voldemort était le maître de Rogue…  
En vérité il ne l'était pas ! Et Rogue n'avait fait que suivre les ordres de Dumbledore cette nuit là… Pour protéger Malfoy…  
La scène devint plus claire dans l'esprit de Harry…Dumbledore avait fait exprès de pousser Malfoy vers le bon côté ce jour là…  
Il se souvenait du Malfoy tremblant qu'il avait vu cette nuit là et aussi des larmes qu'il avait vu coulé plus tôt dans l'année…Et qu'il avait ignoré pour lui lancer un sort terrible…Il se rendait compte…  
Le seul défaut de Draco était en fait d'avoir été élevé dans cette famille…

Harry parvenait à cette conclusion lorsque Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Luna le rejoignirent près du lac. Ils revenaient de l'infirmerie où Bill était toujours soigné. Fleur avait du repartir afin de préparer son mariage avec Mrs. Weasley.  
"Alors ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé ?dit Ginny en rougissant avant de détourner les yeux.  
"Non, non, répondit Harry vaguement embarrassé mais dont les pensées étaient toujours tournées vers Draco.  
"Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu ?questionna Luna, les yeux aussi exorbités que d'habitude.  
"J'avais…besoin de réfléchir…  
"À quoi ? dit Ron qui venait de quitter Hermione des yeux pour joindre la conversation.  
"À Malfoy…  
"Ne t'en occupe pas ! Ce petit morveux va payer ! Il n'a pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui pour le moment…s'indigna Hermione  
"Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi…Regardes comme il a l'air déprimé !  
"C'est parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore !  
"Non je ne pense pas, justement ! Je crois qu'il s'en veut d'avoir accepté de le faire et de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher Rogue de le tuer…  
"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'es tombé sur la tête ? Malfoy a toujours été un petit imbécile qui cherche toujours à mettre son nez partout et c'est qu'une pauvre…gronda Ron  
"Tais-toi ! répliqua Harry. Je viens de réfléchir à une hypothèse qui me semble franchement possible…

Harry leur raconta l'idée qu'il avait eue…  
"Le seul défaut de Draco est d'avoir été élevé dans cette famille" ? répéta Hermione lorsqu'il eut terminé. "Ça ne va pas, Harry ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu appelle Malfoy « Draco » ? Et il est génétiquement mauvais ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse avoir des remords !  
"Je suis d'accord avec elle !s'exclama Ron. T'es tombé amoureux de Malfoy ou quoi ?  
"Non !répondit sur le champs Harry en s'empourprant. C'est juste que…Il me fait pitié… Il est tout seul… Et puis, ça me rappelle aussi le jour où je l'ai vu pleuré et que…comme un idiot je lui ai lancé le sort le plus dangereux que je connaissais…

Sa voix se brisa et il détourna la tête de façon à ce que ses amis ne puissent pas voir la larme qui coula sur sa joue. Silencieux, il regarda à nouveau Malfoy recroquevillé à quelques mètres de lui dans la même position que lui et détourna les yeux une seconde trop tôt pour voir le regard que Draco lui avait rendu. Un regard de reconnaissance…  
(à suivre...)

* * *

Moa:Bon j'ai enfin pu placer ma version des faits sur la mort de Dumbly...Je suis sure ke c'est ça en !  
Rogue:Et si tu t'étais trompée!#gnahaha#  
Moa:RON A L'AIDEEUUH!  
Hermione:Ron si t'y vas je te tue!XX  
Ron:WAAAAH! MOUNA A L'AIDEEUUH!  
Moa:Bon on reprend donc...Bon j'ai enfin pu placer ma version des faits sur la mort de Dumbly...Je suis sure ke c'est ça en !Et si tu t'étais trompée!#gnahaha#RON A L'AIDEEUUH!Ron si t'y vas je te tue!XXWAAAAH! MOUNA A L'AIDEEUUH!Bon on reprend donc...

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que personne appart les personnes concernées ne remarque que Hermione et Ron passaient de plus en plus de temps seuls ensemble. En effet Harry était trop préoccupé par Malfoy, quant à Ginny et Luna, elles-mêmes délaissaient Harry pour rester ensemble pendant leur temps libre. Harry n'en était pas gêné, bien au contraire il appréciait de rester seul pour pouvoir continuer ses observations secrètes du fils de Mangemort.  
Il se surprit à plusieurs reprises plongeant son regard dans celui du garçon qui était autrefois qu'un ennemi et qui maintenant beaucoup plus à ses yeux… Il se demandait comment il avait pu haïr un regard si doux, si désespéré, si triste, comment ce visage avait pu un jour prononcer des phrases aussi blessantes que celles qu'il avait si souvent prononcées quand la puissance de Voldemort n'était encore qu'à son plus bas…  
Harry était encore seul ce jour là, allongé près du lac. Soudain, une main vint lui secouer l'épaule. À sa plus grande surprise, le visage qu'il vit en se retournant était précisément celui de la personne qu'il espérait le plus voir.

"Potter…murmura Malfoy. Je suis…désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai fait endurer… Je... j'ai travailler sur moi-même tous ces jours où tu m'as vu tout seul… Je me suis rendu compte, avec regret, que j'avais été dégoûtant… Avec vous, et avec tout le monde… Je savais au fond que je ne te détestais pas...Mon père m'avait mis cette idée dans la tête...Et je le suivait comme un chien... Je suis…Je suis venu vous dire pardon…Entre nous…Je suis heureux que les autres ne soient pas là. Jamais je n'aurais osé le dire devant eux… Je suis trop orgueilleux et ils ne m'auraient pas cru… Mais avec toi…c'est différent. J'ai vu la façon dont tu me regardais ces jours-ci… et je suis vraiment heureux de voir qu'on est tous les deux arrivés à la même conclusion. Rogue était de votre côté…Il avait raison. Dumbledore avait raison quand il a essayé de me convaincre de me remettre du bon côté… Ils avaient raison…Tous…Vous aviez tous raison…J'ai été idiot… Je te demande des excuses…S'il te plaît… Harry…finit Malfoy en rougissant, tout en regardant le visage de Harry qui s'empourpra à son tour,heureux de voir enfinun nouveau regard dans les yeux e Malfoy...

C'était autre chose que l'horrible regard méprisant qu'il avait gardé pendant les six dernières années...

Lorsque Harry leva les yeux il eut encore une surprise : celle de voir que ceux de Malfoy débordaient de larmes… Le fait d'entendre son prénom prononcé par Malfoy lui fit un effet incroyable. Son monde entier chavirait. Son cœur se remplissait de joie tout en se remplissant de tristesse. La tristesse de n'avoir pas connu ce Malfoy là plus tôt. La tirade qu'il avait dite l'avait touché droit au centre de son cœur et il s'avait que Malfoy était sincère… Il ne put rien dire…Ou presque…  
Pas besoin de m'en demander…

* * *

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent encore une fois dans les yeux.Soudain, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Harry enlaça Malfoy qui eut l'air surprit et le serra contre lui ressentant dans son coeur un sentiment indescriptible de chaleur intense...qui s'accentua lorsque Malfoy l'enlaça à son tour, et sourit largement.

Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? demanda Ron surprit. T'as les yeux rouges comme si t'avais pleuré et pourtant t'as un grand sourire ?  
C'est rien Ron, c'est rien ! ;-)

* * *

Moa:Bon d'accord!Il est trop court mon chapitre je sais...Mais j'ai eu pitié...  
Malfoy:Ouais bah heureusement que t'as eu pitié de moi! Imagine ça! J'aurais encore du passer pour un idiot! (--)Nan mais sérieux ...Ne croyez pa Mouna...Je vous déteste tous espèce de Moldus pourris!  
Moa:Ooooh Mais t'inquiète pas mon Dracounet! Tu passera encore pour la même personne (SUPER CANON) dans le prochain chapitre! MDR  
Malfoy:Harry à l'aiiddeuuh!  
Moa:XD! Allez lire la suite!;-)Bon d'accord!Il est trop court mon chapitre je sais...Mais j'ai eu pitié...Ouais bah heureusement que t'as eu pitié de moi! Imagine ça! J'aurais encore du passer pour un idiot! (--)Nan mais sérieux ...Ne croyez pa Mouna...Je vous déteste tous espèce de Moldus pourris! Ooooh Mais t'inquiète pas mon Dracounet! Tu passera encore pour la même personne (SUPER CANON) dans le prochain chapitre! MDRHarry à l'aiiddeuuh!XD! Allez lire la suite!;-) 


	2. WTF?

Harry eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir cette nuit là…L'image de Malfoy lui parlant de la voix la plus douce qu'il ait jamais entendue tournait sans cesse dans sa tête. Comment…Comment Malfoy avait-il pu changer aussi vite ?  
Mais pas si vite que ça en vérité… La scène de Malfoy pleurant dans la salle de bain lui revint en mémoire encore une fois… Harry s'en voulait désespérément d'avoir lancé ce sort ce jour là… Pourquoi diable avait-il profité de l'impuissance de Draco ? Le choque y était sans doute pour quelque chose…La fait de voir Draco pleurer l'avait tellement étonné qu'il n'avait pas pu se contrôler…Il en voulait à Draco… Il lui en voulait d'avoir suivi son père toutes ces années…D'avoir laisser les Mangemort faire de lui leur esclave…D'avoir supporté la douleur sans s'être confié… D'avoir été si seul…  
Mais par dessus tout Harry s'en voulait à lui-même…Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé plus tôt… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu la tristesse dans les yeux de Draco ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi n'avait-il pas parlé à Draco ?  
Il se souvint alors de leurs corps enlacés, de la chaleur de Malfoy, de son cœur contre le sien… Enfin, il se souvint du sourire de Draco. Un sourire sincère et époustouflant…Il rougit soudain se surprenant à penser que Malfoy avait été vraiment adorable à ce moment là.  
Il s'endormit finalement avec l'idée rassurante qu'il reverrait sans doute ce sourire le lendemain matin…  
Ce ne fut pas le cas...

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande salle avec Ron et Hermione, il chercha Draco des yeux… Il n'était pas là. Etonné, il continua son chemin, mangea rapidement, répondant vaguement aux questions inintéressantes de Ron.  
Lorsqu'il sortit, agacé par l'absence de Draco, il fut très surprit de voir que celui-ci l'attendait justement en bas de l'escalier du Hall.  
« Potter, qu'est-ce qui te fait faire cette tête ? T'es jaloux de Weasley ? dit la voix traînante qu'il avait entendue des années durant, rompant tous ses espoirs…  
Le cœur de Harry se déchira. Il avait été tellement naïf… Comment avait-il pu croire que Draco avait changé ! Le Malfoy qui le regardait était exactement celui qu'il avait toujours haï.  
« Malfoy va te faire voir !dit-il entre ses dents, laissant la colère monter en lui. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux de Ron et toi tu n'as aucune raison de savoir pourquoi je suis en colère ! Dégage !  
Malfoy le regarda, satisfait de sa réaction. Son plan avait marché…  
Lorsqu'il les croisa en se dirigeant vers la grande porte de Chêne pour sortir, il passa assez près de Harry pour lui murmurer à l'oreille un chuchotement que personne appart Harry ne put entendre.  
« Désolé…À tout de suite, au bord du lac…  
Pour cacher sa surprise Harry toussota et releva les yeux, les joues d'un rouge flamboyant.  
« Harry ? Tu m'écoute ?dit Ron  
« Pardon ! Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?  
« Je disais que…euh moi et Hermione on avait des devoirs de Préfets à faire…dit-il, rosissant à son tour.  
« D'accord…C'est pas grave…  
« À tout à l'heure dans ce cas…

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre…Il tourna les talons et courut vers le lac. Il aperçut la chevelure blonde du serpentard à quelques mètres de lui.  
En l'entendant s'approcher, Draco s'était retourné et le regardait venir avec une lueur joyeuse dans son regard.  
« Salut Harry !  
« Pourquoi est-ce que…tu as dit ça tout à l'heure ?dit Harry en reprenant son souffle, se laissant tomber à côté de Draco.  
« Je dois ressembler à celui qu'ils connaissent si tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse repérer…Et…Tu as eu une réaction parfaite…ajouta-t-il avec un sourire taquin mais absolument chavirant.  
Harry se perdit dans ce sourire quelques secondes. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre résonnait dans sa tête. « ..si tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse repérer… »  
Draco rit, devant l'expression désespérée de Harry qui luttait pour ne pas faire ce qu'il rêvait de faire. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte.  
Draco finit par le faire lui même. Il leva son bras vers la tempe de Harry, lui ôta ses lunettes, les plia soigneusement puis laissa à nouveau sa main glisser vers les cheveux de Harry…  
Harry se perdit dans les yeux gris et amusés de Draco…Ce qu'il vivait était absolument impossible. Comment Malfoy pouvait-il être en train de lui caresser les cheveux à lui Harry Potter qu'il disait détester tant ?  
« Harry…murmura-t-il, ce que je t'ai dit hier…c'était vrai…Je regrette sincèrement tout ce que j'ai fait…  
Il avait murmuré ces paroles tout près de l'oreille de Harry… Ce qui avait eu l'effet qu'il attendait. Harry n'avait pas pu résister. Il avait à son tour enlacé Draco, avait caressé son dos, puis ses cheveux et avait laissé Draco embrasser son cou doucement, gentiment.  
Les lèvre de Draco étaient descendues doucement et avaient finit par rejoindre les siennes.  
Leur baiser fut long, chaud, doux et délicieux.  
Harry pensa vaguement que ce baiser était totalement différent de ceux de Ginny. Ce baiser était…Il eut du mal à accepter de penser qu'il était en réalité bien meilleur…  
Il s'écarta doucement, rompant le lien qui unissait ses lèvres à celles de Draco.  
« Attends, dit-il. Est-ce que…Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?  
« Tout ce que je souhaite en ce moment c'est de recommencer ce baiser, dit Draco avec cette lueur heureuse dans les yeux.  
« Draco…Je…Je vais devoir me battre cette année…Et s'il y a quelque chose que je ne veux vraiment pas c'est bien que tu doive souffrir à cause de moi…Je m'en voudrais sincèrement si je te faisais du mal…je ne veux pas…je ne veux pas faire souffrir de nouveau quelqu'un…

L'amusement avait disparu des yeux de Draco…Il ne restait à présent qu'un regard sérieux et doux comme on ne peut l'imaginer.  
« Harry…Si tu dois te battre, je me battrai avec toi, si tu dois souffrir je souffrirai avec toi…Et si tu dois mourir…Je mourrai avec toi…

Harry ne savait plus si ce qu'il vivait était réel. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Draco se demandant pour la énième fois comment il avait été capable de haïr ces yeux.  
Une larme coula alors de ses yeux, inattendue.  
Il ne voyait rien, il n'avait pas ses lunettes, il avait les yeux embués, l'esprit chamboulé.  
Il sentit pourtant la main qui caressa sa joue et essuya sa larme. Il battit des paupières et regarda à nouveau Malfoy. Cette fois ce fut lui qui agit. Il embrassa Draco avec tout l'amour dont il était capable. L'amour qu'il avait découvert depuis une semaine seulement…  
Il l'embrassa délicieusement...La seule chose qui l'empêcha de continuer fut la voix qui retentit derrière lui...  
"Ha...Harry!

Moa: Gnahaha c'est diabolique...Diabolique!  
Malfoy: Ouais c'est ça! Espèce de sale moldue idiote! Comme si je faisais des trucs comme ça! T'as pas intérêt de recommencer...  
Moa: Moi aussi je t'aime La fic te concerne! Forcément je vais recommencer! XD  
Ron: Pourquoi ça le concerne que lui? Je pensais que tu m'aimais d'abord!  
Hermione: TAIS TOI RON !  
Ron: Help!


	3. A day with Dray

Moa : Bon c'est vrai que c'est rapide…Très rapide…Mais j'ai remarqué que les changements se faisaient souvent tellement rapidement que c'en est parfois effrayant !

Draco : Ouais ben faut pas exagérer non plus !T.T

Hermione : Allez continue ta fic Mouna sinon tout le monde va partir !

Moa : Oui bon...Ça va, ça va…

* * *

Le cœur de Harry se glaça, alors qu'il émergeait de ce baiser langoureux. N'osant pas lever les yeux et toujours incapable de voir, Harry chercha ses lunette avec sa main. Les reposant sur son nez, il finit par se tourner, honteux.

"Harry ? répéta Ginny. Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que… ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et un éclair de compréhension les traversa.

"Vous…vous êtes…Vous étiez…vous…bredouilla-t-elle.

Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser Gin ! Et avec la langue et tout ! se moqua Luna qui venait d'apparaître dans le champs de vision de Harry.

"Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Je ne…commença Ginny.

Une main empoigna son bras et des yeux vinrent se placer juste en face des siens. Des yeux d'un gris-bleu que Harry adorait particulièrement.

"Oublie, dit Draco. Ce que Harry et moi faisons ensemble ne te concerne pas et concerne encore moins cette folle…rajouta-t-il en désignant Luna. Et sache que si tu dis un mot à ton frère « adoré » c'est fini pour vous deux…

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par fini… ?murmura Harry un peu inquiet par la tournure qu'avaient prit les évènements.

"Je veux dire que je ferai en sorte que cette histoire s'efface à jamais de leur petite cervelle en emportant avec elle le peu d'intelligence qui reste là !répondit Draco avec un sourire machiavélique.

Ginny recula, jeta un coup d'œil effrayé à Luna qui regardait les feuilles du chêne en murmurant qu'il n'était pas assez arrosé.

"Viens Luna, s'il te plaît…On s'en va…Ce type est cinglé…

"Comme moi !dit vaguement Luna.

Les deux filles s'en allèrent, laissant les deux adolescents seuls face à face.

Draco se tourna vers Harry, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur d'amusement.

"Est-ce que tu savais que la folle, cette fameuse Loufoca Lovegood, était amoureuse de moi pendant un long moment ?dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Je ne savais pas…Mais Ginny était amoureuse de moi…répondit Harry, laissant un sourire s'étaler sur son visage.

"Je pense qu'elles seront assez…déçues de voir que les deux garçons qu'elles aimaient ont fini ensemble…

"T'as raison…murmura Harry avec une irrésistible envie de continuer le baiser qu'ils avaient du interrompre…

Et il le fit…

* * *

Sachant que Ron et Hermione ne reviendraient pas avant le soir, Harry et Draco se permirent de rester ensemble toute la journée, tellement heureux de parler qu'ils ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'ils rataient leur déjeuner…

Vers cinq heures du soir, Harry regarda sa montre et bondit sur ses pieds se rendant compte soudain qu'il avait dit à Ron et Hermione de le retrouver à la bibliothèque.

"Où est-ce que tu vas ?demanda Draco étonné.

"Je dois…je dois aller à la bibliothèque voir Ron et Hermione…

"Je peux t'accompagner ? Je ferai semblant d'y aller seul…ajouta-t-il devant l'air étonné de Harry. Mais on pourra au moins parler dans les couloirs…La plupart des élèves sont dehors en ce moment…

Harry scruta encore une fois les yeux doux de Draco.

"D'accord, finit-il par dire, impuissant devant le regard clair du blondinet…

"Cool ! répondit Draco en se levant à son tour, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ils entreprirent leur ascension vers les portes de chêne silencieusement.

"Harry ? Est-ce que…Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que tu es…attiré ?

Harry eut du mal à cacher sa surprise.

"De quoi est-ce que tu…commença-t-il avant d'écarquiller ses yeux soudain animés d'une lueur de compréhension. Tu veux dire…par toi ?

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'être étonné.

"Je parlais des garçons en général !

"Non…je ne le sais que depuis une semaine…Et toi est-ce que tu…?

"En vérité, je n'ai toujours aimé que les garçons…Je crois que c'est un peu de là que je tire mon air froid…

Harry haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

"Je veux dire que si j'ai toujours été froid, c'est parce que j'essayais de m'empêcher d'être celui que je suis réellement…car je savais la réaction que ça produirait autant chez mes parents que chez mes amis…ou ennemis…. Mais apparemment ça aurait causé plus de soucis à mes amis qu'à mes ennemis…rajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix

Harry sourit à cette remarque puis se tourna vers Draco.

"Tu viens ?dit-il lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Draco s'était arrêté et le regardait à présent en se mordant la lèvre, avec un sourire dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?s'étonna Harry.

"Rien, c'est juste que le sourire que tu viens de faire m'a donné très envie de faire ça.

Et il embrassa Harry pour la troisième fois de la journée.

Ils étaient dans un couloir sombre du deuxième étage, à seulement 200 mètres de la bibliothèque.

Leur baiser dura presque une minute. Une minute de bonheur pour les deux garçons. Une minute un peu raccourcie par le Professeur Mcgonagall.

"Hum hum…dit-elle en les interrompant. Il ne me semble pas que ceci soit un lieu réellement adapté aux embrassades.

Elle semblait sérieuse et pas du tout étonnée par la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister.

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent brusquement, s'empourprant tous les deux. Draco fut le premier à se reprendre.

"On s'excuse Professeur…La prochaine fois, il viendra dans le dortoir…

Mcgonagall haussa un sourcil.

"10 points en moins pour Serpentard, Mr. Malfoy. Vous êtes censé savoir que les élèves ne doivent pas circuler dans les dortoirs de leurs camarades. Allez, faites vite, déguerpissez !dit-elle avec son air sec.

Seul Draco fut capable de percevoir le combat que Mcgonagall se livrait à elle-même pour ne pas sourire…

* * *

Moa: Merci pour vos coms!

Ron: Allez vite lire la suite!

Hermione: Tu fait de la pub toi maintenant?Grrr...


	4. Catched!

Moa: Voilà enfin le chapitre 4 que vous attendiez tous!

Draco: Ça va bientôt tourner au lemon...j'aime pas ça...

Seamus: Si c'est marrant! Yaoi powaaa!

Dean: En tout cas re-lisez la fin du chapter 3 parce que sinon vous comprendrez rien!

* * *

Harry et Draco se séparèrent en entrant dans la bibliothèque afin que Ron et Hermione ne les trouvent pas ensemble.

Les deux préfets arrivèrent d'ailleurs peu de temps après. À leur arrivée, Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir Hermione lâcher rapidement la main de Ron, apparemment résignée.

"Alors quoi de neuf ?questionna Harry, luttant contre le sourire narquois qui tentait de percer.

"En fait…figures toi que…euh…la réunion a été…euh…annulée ! Et euh… on t'a cherché toute la journée avec Hermione…bredouilla Ron dont les oreilles prenaient rapidement la teinte rougeâtre qu'elles adoraient prendre lorsque Ron était embarrassé.

"Harry savait depuis longtemps qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Ron et Hermione, pourtant, il ne savait pourquoi, Ron n'osait vraiment pas le lui dire.

"C'est bon Ron, je ne me suis pas ennuyé du tout…Tu as le droit de passer du bon temps avec ta petite amie !répondit Harry en éclatant de rire.

"Ma petite… ? Que… ?Non… je te jure…

"Laisse Ron…pas la peine…il a comprit depuis longtemps !coupa Hermione d'un air exaspéré.

"Alors, euh…t'as fait quoi toute la journée ?questionna Ron, apparemment pressé de changer de sujet.

"Eh bien…j'ai lu…J'ai réfléchi…inventa Harry. J'ai vu Luna et Ginny, tiens !

"C'est vrai ? Moi aussi ! Je n'arrive vraiment pas à y croire !

"Comment ça ? À quoi est-ce que tu ne crois pas ?

"Tu…Tu ne les as pas vue…Ensemble ? demanda soudain Hermione, visiblement très gênée.

"Non ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

"Eh bien…Elles…euh…elles étaient…euh…eh bien…en train de…hum…de…euh…tenta de continuer Hermione, de plus en plus embarrassée.

"De quoi ! s'impatienta Harry

"De s'embrasser…finit par dire Ron, dégoûté.

"C'est vrai ? s'exclama Harry, incrédule, retenant difficilement le fou rire qui voulait absolument s'emparer de lui .

"Oui…dit Ron ? Je n'y crois vraiment pas…C'est comme si…C'est come si tu sortais avec…

Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver un bon exemple et ses yeux se posèrent sur Draco.

"Avec Malfoy, tiens !

Ce fut au tour de Harry de rougir.

"Bien sûr que non ! Ginny ne déteste pas du tout Luna !dit-il, embêté.

"Et tu ne déteste plus Malfoy, si ?

"Non…mais…bafouilla Harry, s'empourprant encore plus.

"Je veux dire par là que Luna et une petite blonde idiote et que Malfoy est un petit blond idiot…Que Ginny est ma sœur et toi, tu es comme mon frère…Je veux dire…imagine l'effet que ça ferait si tu sortais avec Malfoy !Bah c'est pareil pour Ginny ! Je ne peux pas supporter cette Loufoca !

Harry se mordait la lèvre. Les insultes que Ron avait dites sur Draco et Luna l'avaient mit sur les nerfs et la difficulté de l'aveu qu'il devrait faire, tôt ou tard, l'agaçait fortement.

"Si on allait manger !s'exclama soudain Hermione, empêchant Ron de continuer sa tirade. Je meurs de faim !

"Moi aussi !répondit Ron, oubliant la conversation qu'il était en train d'avoir pour se précipiter dans la Grande Salle.

Avant qu'elle ne parte, les yeux d'Hermione s'attardèrent un moment sur Harry dont le visage était encore teinté d'une lueur rosée, avant de se tourner vers Draco qui avait levé les yeux et observait Harry avec un sourire amusé.

Hermione se retourna vers Harry et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le ventre de Harry se serra. Il sut qu'elle avait comprit, et vit à son grand regret que els yeux de son amie lançaient des éclairs dangereux.

Le repas se déroula presque silencieusement, en dehors des bavardages de Ron sur les mauvais services des elfes.

"Eh bien qu'est-ce qui te prend Hermione ? Je viens d'insulter un elfe, je te ferais dire !

"Il ne se passe absolument rien !dit Hermione d'une voix calme dans laquelle seul Harry reconnu l'ironie. C'est juste que ton « frère » s'est transformé en sœur !finit-elle rageusement avant d'avaler un morceau de steak et de quitter la salle à pas décidés.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ron d'un air embrouillé.

Soudain, le regard de Ron se perdit dans le vide. Il se tourna vers Harry, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se tourna vers Draco, croisa son regard calculateur et amusé, ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche, la referma de nouveau, fit tomber sa fourchette, et finit par se lever l'air perdu, les sourcils froncés avant de partir à son tour sans un mot.

"Ça leur a fait un sacré choc, à tes amis ! dit Draco, avec ce sourire qui faisait chavirer le cœur de Harry, après l'avoir rattrapé dans le couloir.

"Oui…je pense que ça va être dur ce soir…surtout avec Hermione…

"Voilà pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais aimé ! Cette idiote est trop…conventionnelle ! D'abord première de la classe, puis préfète, puis amoureuse de son meilleur ami, ensuite elle se mariera, aura neuf enfants et vivra dans la misère comme sa belle-mère Weasley ! s'emporta Draco. Et Weasley va te faire la tête comme en quatrième année…Comme il peut être naïf ! Et en même temps il ne croit pas son propre meilleur ami… Sincèrement, je les trouve trop…

Sa phrase se perdit dans un murmure d'étonnement. Harry l'avait enlacé fermement et attiré dans un baiser pour l'empêcher de terminer sa phrase.

Il comprenait Draco dans sa colère mais ne voulait pas qu'il critique Ron et Hermione.

Il savait que ses deux amis l'avaient mal pris et il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir prévu. Il voulait simplement que Ron et Hermione acceptent sa relation avec Draco et que ce dernier ne crée pas d'histoires inutiles.

Peu importe ce qu'ils sont Draco…Ce que je sais, c'est que toi, maintenant tu es absolument adorable…

Draco leva les yeux, essayant d'inscrire pour toujours cet instant dans sa mémoire.Harry avait vraiment dit que lui, Draco Malfoy était « absolument adorable »…

Des images défilèrent dans l'esprit de Draco. Une semaine et demie plus tôt il était dans la tour de divination, sur le point de tuer Dumbledore… Six mois auparavant, Harry lui avait lancé un sort tellement puissant qu'il avait perdu une bonne quantité de son sang… Et cela alors qu'il était en larme… Il y avait tout juste un jour, il n'aurait pas cru qu'il existerait une journée qu'il passerait avec Harry ; où il parlerait avec lui…et encore moins où il l'embrasserait !

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Harry qui le regardait d'un air…-il n'osait pas le penser- amoureux…

Il ne put pas s'en empêcher… Il l'embrassa… Il tenta de mettre dans ce baiser tout l'amour et tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis, et apparemment, Harry avait fait de même… Ils se mêlèrent un moment dans leur passion…

Draco mit tellement de cœur dans ce baiser, faisant passer de son amour le plus profond jusqu'à sa vieille jalousie pour Weasley, en passant par sa colère contre Granger et sa peur que tout ne finisse, qu'il en frissonna.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta un peu de Harry, celui-ci l'enlaça et l'attira vers lui, l'embrassant dans le cou.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime, murmura Harry.

Draco fut encore plus abasourdi à ce moment là qu'il ne l'avait été lorsque Harry l'avait qualifié d'adorable.

Personne, personne, jamais, ne lui avait dit ces mots, pas même sa propre mère, pas même Pansie Parkinson et sa tête de bouledogue, pas même les nombreuses copines qu'il avait eues pendant ses dernières années à Poudlard.

Draco enserra Harry et posa la tête sur son épaule.

Les élèves commençaient à sortir de la Grande Salle. Les voix fusaient de toutes parts.

"Tu te rends compte, il reste plus qu'un jour avant la fin de l'année !

"Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour les vacances ?

"Tu sais qui sera le directeur l'année prochaine ?

"Tu vas vraiment quitter l'école ?

Harry et Draco n'écoutaient pas les bavardages des élèves…Ils s'en fichaient. Harry recommença à embrasser Draco.

"Malfoy avec Harry !s'exclama une voix que Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

L'exaspération s'empara de lui. Colin et Dennis Crivey le regardaient d'un air ébahi.

Ils levèrent leurs appareils photos en même temps et les mitraillèrent comme de vrais paparazzis.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, désemparés et levèrent leurs baguettes d'un même mouvement.

"Evanesco, dirent-ils.

Les deux appareils photos disparurent et les frères Crivey gémirent de déception.

"Désolé, mais je déteste que ma vie privée soit révélée à toute l'école sans mon accord…dit Malfoy.

"Alors vous sortez vraiment ensemble ?s'enquit Dennis, effaré.

"Ça te pose un problème ? répliqua Draco.

"Mais tu l'as toujours détesté, Harry, non ?

"Je ne le connaissais pas ! se défendit Harry en rougissant sous le regard accusateur de Draco. On ne se déteste pas du tout, mais c'est pas vos affaires, on voudrait être un peu tranquilles !

Les deux frères affichèrent un air abasourdi et reculèrent lentement.

"C'est pas ici que vous allez être tranquilles, les gars !se moqua alors Seamus, qui venait d'arriver, en compagnie de Dean et Neville.

"Alors, c'est toi la nouvelle copine de Harry, Malfoy ? demanda Dean, essayant de dissimuler son sourire narquois, clairement visible.

"Ben oui, tu les as bien vu s'embrasser avec passion ! continua Seamus avec un grand sourire.

"Peut-être pas avec passion quand même ! objecta Harry, apparemment gêné.

"Oh, alors tu ne m'aime pas passionnément Harry ? s'indigna Draco.

"C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

"Pris sur le fait Potter ! s'exclama Seamus.

"Tu ferais un bon Serpentard Finnigan, dit Draco avec un sourire moqueur.

"Je sais, je sais…Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi le choixpeau m'avait envoyé à Gryffondor…

"Mais parce que tu voulais me suivre, mon Seamushou d'amour !minauda Dean avec un grand sourire.

"Pas devant tout le monde Dean !

"Eh bien, Londubat, tu es choqué ? questionna Draco, souriant malgré lui aux blagues que faisaient les Gryffondors qu'il avait toujours pensé détester.

"Non, je…commença Neville qui n'en pouvait plus et qui éclata finalement de rire, et ne put plus s'arrêter avant plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles il entraîna les autres dans son hilarité.

"On devrait peut-être aller dormir…proposa Seamus. Tu viens Harrynouchet ? dit Seamus provoquant un énième éclat de rire de Neville.

"Je vous rejoins… répondit-il en se tournant vers Draco pour l'embrasser un dernière fois, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait…

* * *

Moa: Nyahaha! Suite au prochain épisode!

Draco: On va encore morfler c'est ça...T.T

Moa: Exactement Drayounet!Merci pour toutes vos reviews everybody!


	5. The Demand Room

Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit à Mcgonagall la dernière fois ?murmura Draco.

Quand ça ?

Je lui ai dit que…La prochaine fois, tu viendrais dans le dortoir…

Harry leva les yeux, incertain.

Il ne nous reste que deux nuits…argumenta le blondinet au visage d'ange. Et si tu rentrais dans ton dortoir, tu te disputerais avec Granger et Weasley…

Je…J'ai dis aux autres que…tenta de protester Harry. Bon, d'accord…finit-il par céder, incapable de résister à l'air de chien battu que lui faisait Draco.

Draco le prit par la main et le fit dévaler de nombreux escaliers qui menaient aux cachots…Ils se retrouvèrent finalement devant le portrait d'une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un roux étincelant, les lèvres pulpeuses, une peau d'un blanc nacré et les yeux verts. Le stéréotype parfait des Serpentard, remarqua Harry.

C'est un nouveau celui là ?questionna la jeune femme avec un sourire narquois en jaugeant Harry.

Lorsqu'elle finit par examiner le front du Gryffondor, son regard glissant sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair de Harry, elle haussa les sourcils.

Eh bien, tu n'as pas choisi n'importe qui Malfoy… pour une fois…c'est mieux que la dernière fois…La petite…

_Grêle-et-vipère_, dit Draco pour empêcher la jeune peinture à révéler des secrets compromettants…

Le portrait coulissa vers le bas et entra dans le sol, laissant apparaître un couloir avec un plafond en voûte, le tout en pierres noires. Au bout du couloir – que Harry trouva inconfortablement glacé – se trouvait une petite porte verte avec un cadre en marbre et une poignée en jade. Draco sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche. Il inséra la clé dans la serrure et la fit tourner trois. Une lumière verte jaillit derrière la porte. Il ouvrit cette dernière et laissa Harry regarder la pièce. C'était une immense salle, munie d'un carrelage d'émeraudes et de rubis, de fauteuils rouge et argentés et d'un lit à baldaquin aux rideaux de soie verts et dorés. Il y avait une petite table avec des gâteaux au miel et des bougies à l'odeur cannelle, plein de coussins partout et une lampe à pied dans un coin, sculptée et représentant un épais serpent et un lion entrelacés.

Je…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? fit Harry, ébahi.

La Salle sur Demande mon cher !dit Draco avec un grand sourire.

Cette nouvelle fit froncer ses sourcils à Harry.

Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer s'il te plaît ?

Draco retrouva son air sérieux et entreprit d'éclairer Harry.

Avant que Dumbledore ne…

meurt, abrégea Harry, d'un ton amer.

Oui…confirma Draco, d'un air sombre. J'utilisais la Salle sur Demande pour passer d'un endroit à l'autre et obtenir ce dont j'avais besoin…Tu étais au courant que j'avais relié cette pièce à Barjow et Beurk de l'allée des Embrumes pour faire passer les mangemorts… Tu-Sais-Qui avait tout prévu…je ne pouvais rien faire…Il m'avait ordonner d'aller chercher un trousseau dans la Salle sur Demande qui me permettrait d'accéder à n'importe quel endroit où je désirerai aller, sans pour autant avoir l'air suspect, puisque je rentrerais tous les soirs dans la Salle Commune… Personne ne pouvait se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, mon lit est séparé de celui des autres, mon père avait assez d'argent pour demander à Dumbledore une chambre personnelle pour moi, lorsque je suis entré à Poudlard. Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais coincé, entre mon père, Tu-Sais-Qui, et mon appartenance à la maison de Salazar Serpentard…J'allais me résigner ce soir là…Lorsqu'il m'a dit « Passe du bon côté Draco, tu n'es pas un tueur » « C'est ma merci qui compte à présent…pas la tienne… »… J'ai commencé à baisser ma baguette à ce moment là…Mes yeux se sont embués…J'étais butté, je savais que tu étais là…Je suis toujours parvenu à sentir ta présence ; où que tu sois…comme au début de l'année dans le train…je ne voulais pas passer pour un idiots à tes yeux…mais pourquoi ai-je pris tant de temps à me rendre compte que tu me haïrais plus si je tuais Dumbledore que si je laissais mon orgueil de côté…

Draco se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Harry. Il remarqua alors qu'ils étaient rentré dans la pièce sans s'en rendre compte. Il leva les yeux vers Harry, embarrassé…

Je suis désolé, je parle beaucoup, j'ai besoin de me confier tu sais…

Tu…Tu savais que j'étais là ce soir là !s'exclama Harry.

Oui…bien sûr…répondit Draco, le regard empli de haine, d'une couleur gris sombre comme un ciel de nuit d'orage. Tu-Sais-Qui m'avait fourni une carte un peu spéciale, qui montrait Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard. C'était Queudver qui lui avait parlé de cette façon de repérer les gens…Tu apparaissais sur cette carte tout le temps…Et j'étais averti à chacun de tes mouvements…Je savais que tu étais là ce soir là…et j'aurais voulu paraître plus fort face à toi…Mais je me rends bien compte que pour paraître plus fort, il m'aurait fallu changer de camps directement et me dresser contre mon père…Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux d'avoir agi comme un lâche…Je me dégoûte moi-même je ne suis qu'un…

Harry posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Draco.

Chut, dit-il. Je sais ce que tu es…Du moins en ce moment…

Quoi donc ?dit Draco en se reprenant avec un faible sourire gêné.

Tu es la fouine que je désire le plus en ce moment !répondit Harry avec un sourire maléfique, en glissant sa main sous la chemise de Draco.

Draco rougit violemment et se raidit, mais il se détendit lorsque Harry l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Leurs chaleurs se mêlèrent, leurs langues s'entrelacèrent et Draco apprécia particulièrement le moment où Harry lui lécha la joue et remonta vers son cou en alternant les coups de langue et les baisers.

Draco, maintenant vulnérable finit par se laisser faire entièrement par Harry.

Ce dernier le déshabilla doucement, et le laissa faire de même avec lui. En quelques secondes, ils étaient tous deux nus.

Harry ressentit d'abord une certaine gêne à se montrer nu comme un ver à son ex-pire-ennemi mais il décida d'ignorer ce sentiment et de réfléchir aux choses sérieuses.

Les deux adolescents se glissèrent sous la couette recouverte de velours à carreaux rouges et verts. Dette fois ce fut Draco qui prit le dessus, Il enserra Harry et l'attira le plus proche de lui possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puissent plus sentir qu'ils étaient deux êtres différents et distincts. À ce moment là, ils n'étaient qu'un, unis par leurs bouches et par leurs jambes. Draco sortit sa langue de la bouche de Harry et entreprit de lui lécher le torse, en s'attardant sur les tétons.

Harry frémit de plaisir et caressa Draco pour l'encourager à continuer. Celui-ci descendit de plus en plus, et lorsque sa bouche atteignit son bas-ventre, Harry sentit son sang descendre lui aussi, et son membre se dresser.

Draco lui caressait les fesses en même temps, ce qui le faisait jouir d'un plaisir intense, et il se cambra, espérant de tout son être que Draco allait faire ce qu'il avait l'air de vouloir faire.

Et il le fit. Harry se sentit fondre quand Draco écarta les jambes de Harry et entoura de ses lèvres son sexe tendu.

Draco lécha tendrement toute la surface du membre et se rapprocha pour le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche comme s'il avait voulu l'avaler. Il fit plusieurs allers-retours en accélérant la cadence. Harry se trouvait aux anges.

Lorsque Draco retira sa bouche de son sexe, il gémit, voulant continuer. La tête d'ange de Malfoy réapparut au dessus de lui et l'embrassa sauvagement avant d'afficher un sourire vicieux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?s'étonna Harry, mécontent d'être ramené à la réalité aussi rapidement.

Chacun son tour, n'est-ce pas ?dit son camarade machiavéliquement.

Résigné, mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, Harry se glissa à son tour sous la couverture. Il reproduit la même scène que celle qu'il venait de vivre, décidé à faire ressentir autant de plaisir au Serpentard qu'il lui en avait donné.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ils étaient à nouveaux enlacés, liés dans un long baiser langoureux. Lorsque Harry rompit le baiser et s'étendit sur le lit avec un soupir satisfait et un sourire rêveur que Draco trouva extrêmement mignon.

Ça t'as plu on dirait…remarqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Enormément, murmura Harry pour confirmer, en se rapprochant de Draco pour s'installer confortablement entre ses bras et ses jambes, avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois et de sombrer tranquillement dans le sommeil.


	6. Cool dayA shame that

Il faisait déjà jour depuis longtemps lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il se frotta les paupière en souriant au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Puis il s'étonna de se trouver seul dans le lit. Il se dépêtra des draps et des couvertures brodées qui s'étaient entortillées autour de ses chevilles et sortit rapidement du baldaquin.

Harry n'était nulle part. Une brusque terreur l'envahit. Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Non…Il n'a pas pu rêver tout ça…Il n'a pas pu imaginer toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécues jusqu'à ce jour. Pourtant, il lui était déjà arrivé de faire des rêves de Harry. Il y avait un rêve qu'il avait déjà fait plusieurs fois à son sujet…

Il se réveillait en sursaut chez lui, un elfe de maison couché à quelques mètres de son lit. L'elfe s'approchait et se courbait devant lui.

Maître Draco, bonjour. Vos parents vous attendent au rez-de-chaussée pour le petit-déjeuner, Maître Draco.

Le jeune garçon sortait de son lit en s'étirant. Il avait tout juste dix ans. L'année d'après il entrerait à Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. L'année d'après, il rencontrerait Harry Potter, le plus célèbre de tous les sorciers, qui allait rentrer à Poudlard en même temps que lui, Père le lui avait dit.

Il s'habillait rapidement et sortait de sa chambre avant de dévaler les escaliers pour arriver à la cuisine.

Bonjour Père, bonjour Mère, disait-il comme tous les matins avant de s'arrêter en se rendant compte qu'il avait surprit ses parents en pleine dispute et qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqué.

Je te dis que si…Je le tuerai, un jour ou l'autre. Oui, moi-même…Qui veux-tu qui le fasse ? Tu-Sais-Qui est mort, enterré, fini ! Mais cette prophétie a été faite il y a seulement deux semaines ! Et je ne peux me permettre de mettre mon fils en danger… Aussi, aura-t-il l'interdiction formelle à présent de s'approcher de Harry Potter. Je ferai tout pour empêcher que cette prophétie ne se réalise…Si c'est en compagnie de Potter que mon fils doit mourir, alors, je ferai en sorte qu'il ne se trouve jamais proche de lui !

Mais enfin…Que peux-tu faire, Lucius ? Potter sera dans la même année que Draco. Imagine qu'il aille à Serpentard !répliquait Narcissa Malfoy.

Dans ce cas, répondait le Mangemort avec un sourire ferme et diabolique. Je forcerai mon fils à détester Harry Potter.

Et Draco s'enfuyait hors de la cuisine avant que ses parents ne le remarquent et allait s'étaler sur son lit en pleurant. Qu'était-ce donc que cette prophétie ? Il décidait alors que son père ne le ferait jamais détester Harry Potter…Mais lui-même ferait payer à cette star la surprotection que son père allait l'obliger à subir.

Ce rêve, Draco n'était même pas sur que c'en soit un… Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir clairement d'avoir entendu ça, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il aurait rêvé ça, et pourquoi, en dehors de la prophétie, tout s'était réellement passé : la surprotection que son père avait mit en place spécialement pour lui, et sa rancune pour Harry.

Revenant à la réalité, Draco jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, sinon pourquoi se trouverait-il dans cette chambre ?

Il formula dans son esprit le souhait intense de retrouver Harry. Aussitôt, une porte apparut en face de lui. C'était une grande porte en chêne, peinte en vert, avec un cadre rouge et des bordures dorées et argentées. Draco se rua sur la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. Il découvrit alors une immense salle de bain. La même que celle des Préfets. Pleine de jets d'eau partout, pleine de mousse, de bulles. Draco, excité, se glissa dans l'eau. Alors, une main lui attrapa la jambe et le tira vers le fond de la baignoire. Il cria, surprit, avant de se laisser entraîner dans la mousse et l'eau vers le fond de la piscine. À sa grande surprise, il fut capable de respirer et de voir normalement. C'était Harry qui l'avait attiré en bas. Il riait, apparemment très fier de sa petite blague. Draco se dit qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement. Il détourna la tête et bouda. Un long silence, percé uniquement par les gloussements de Harry et les soupirs de dédain de Draco, s'installa.

Tu peux me dire comment j'étais censé te trouver ?finit par dire Draco en se retournant.

Je te connais par cœur, dit malicieusement Harry. Je savais pertinemment que tu allais finir par me trouver, et que tu rentrerais dans l'eau, de suite après être entré. C'était drôle n'est-ce pas ?

Drôle ouais, c'est ça, répliqua Draco en appuyant sur l'un des robinets qui fit sortir des énormes bulles roses, bleues, vertes, rouges, orange, mauves, jaunes et…

Mais Harry l'empêcha de s'attarder sur les couleurs des bulles magiques, préférant l'attirer dans un tendre baiser destiné à se faire pardonner.

Tu sais…murmura Draco lorsqu'il rompit le baiser. J'ai cru…J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé pour hier soir, ou bien que tu étais parti. J'ai eu peur…Vraiment très peur de t'avoir perdu.

Je t'aime, répondit Harry avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Moi aussi, chuchota Draco à l'oreille de Harry.

Ensuite, Harry entreprit de laver Draco avec toutes les mousses différentes de la baignoire, et il y en avait une bonne cinquantaine. Le lavage fini, fatigués de rire, il s'adossèrent finalement au bord du grand bain.

Draco, dit Harry. C'est qui la « petite »… dont a parlé le portrait des Serpentards hier soir ?

...Ne te moque pas de moi alors !

Vas-y, on verra après pour les moqueries ! XD

C'était…Brown…Lavande Brown…

Brownie ? T'es sorti avec cette idiote ?

C'est pas le pire de l'histoire attends…répliqua Draco, exaspéré.

Continue… ?

C'était…en même temps qu'elle sortait avec Weasley…

? Comment l'as-tu su ?

Elle me l'a dit quand j'ai cassé…

Pourquoi est-ce que tu as cassé ?

Parce que je pouvais pas la supporter…Elle m'appelait Drayounet Chéri…T.T' Et puis elle m'a offert un collier horrible…

My sweetheart, c'est ça ?

Oui ! Comment le sais-tu ?

Won-won a eu le même… XD

Bref…Je comprends Lucifia quand elle me dit que tu es mieux…

Lucifia ?

Le portrait…

Le silence régna quelques secondes.

Tu sais, dit Harry, je vais devoir parler à Ron et Hermione aujourd'hui. Je dois me réconcilier avec eux si je veux aller au mariage du frère de Ron, Bill, pendant les vacances…Et puis…Ce sont quand même mes meilleurs amis…

Les yeux du Serpentard étincelèrent dangereusement.

Et ?dit-il froidement.

Rien, juste…Qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant les vacances, au fait ?

Draco avait presque oublié qu'il y aurait des vacances. Comme d'habitude, son père viendrait le chercher à la gare et il devrait rentrer chez lui où il serait encore et toujours protégé par trois elfes de gardes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Comme d'habitude…Comme si rien n'avait changé…

Je ne sais pas…J'espère pouvoir partir de chez moi dans pas longtemps. J'ai dix-sept ans maintenant, et j'ai mon propre compte avec pas mal d'argent dessus. Je pourrais m'obtenir un appartement sur le chemin de Traverse, ou à Pré-au-Lard... N'importe où, tant que c'est loin de mes parents…

C'est vrai ! s'enquit Harry, soudain extrêmement intéressé.

Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Pourquoi ? Tu veux…commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre l'air ébahi et plein d'espoir. Est-ce que tu veux habiter avec moi ?

Bien sûr que je le veux ! s'exclama Harry en sautant presque de bonheur.

Moi aussi je le veux…Maintenant vous pouvez embrasser le marié ! dit Draco d'un air coquin avant d'enfermer la bouche d'Harry dans la sienne et de faire rentrer sa langue dans la bouche de Harry qui y mêla la sienne dans un profond et tendre baiser.

La main du beau blond caressa le corps du brun aux yeux verts et atteint ses fesses qu'il effleura du bout des doigts. Il s'approcha encore de Harry de façon à être collé complètement, et laissa son sexe se dresser en sentant celui du Gryffondor. Leurs pénis se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre dans un moment de plaisir intense.

Après de longues minutes de bonheur, les deux amants s'écartèrent et décidèrent de sortir.

Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse, tout en se volant des baisers.

Ils demandèrent une table, des chaises et un petit-déjeuner bien garni à la Salle et furent gâtés.

Ils finirent par sortir de la Salle en n'oubliant rien derrière eux, et en la refermant à triple tour.

Se pressant dans le couloir, afin de ne rencontrer personne, ils remontèrent les escaliers et en empruntèrent d'autres pour se rendre dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

_Akajou-et-Pom-Dadan_, dit Harry sans laisser le temps à la Grosse Dame de parler.

Ils passèrent à travers le trou circulaire du mur qui s'offrait à eux. Devant eux, attendaient tous les membres du dortoir des garçons de sixième année et Hermione, raide comme un I. Seamus et Dean affichaient le même air narquois que la veille, Neville tentait d'essayer de s'empêcher de rire, apparemment il n'y arrivait pas…Et enfin, Ron et Hermione, avait le visage de marbre, les yeux étincelants et les bras croisés. Harry et Draco se regardèrent, effrayés et embarrassés.

Tout à coup, Hermione et Ron avancèrent vers eux, et plus précisément vers Draco. Ce dernier recula, redoutant ce qui allait lui arriver.

Alors, Hermione leva la main. Draco se crispa et ferma les yeux en attendant de recevoir une baffe comme elle lui en avait déjà donné en troisième année et fut tout étonné de sentir une main empoigner son épaule et de voir un air décidé sur le visage de Hermione lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Malfoy, dit-elle.

Ou…oui…bredouilla l'intéressé.

J'ai fini par me résigner !s'exclama Hermione, avec toujours cet air ferme. Aussi, je me vois dans l'obligation de t'accepter si Harry est heureux avec toi, comme il semble l'être, en tous cas d'après ce que m'ont dit ces trois écervelés, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Seamus, Dean et Neville du menton. Laisse moi simplement te dire que si tu fais la moindre méchanceté à Harry, tu le regretteras amèrement…Ou à Ron d'ailleurs, ou à n'importe qui d'autre…Et ne t'avise pas de te moquer des Gryffondors.

Je…je n'en avait pas l'intention…fit Draco, soulagé.

Malfoy ! dit alors Ron. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce que t'as dit Hermione…Et je voulais te demander…

Ou…oui ?se força à répondre Draco pour se redonner de la contenance.

Où est-ce que tu achètes tes robes de soirées !

Les sept élèves éclatèrent simultanément de rire et les Gryffondors donnèrent de grandes tapes dans le dos à Draco avant de l'inviter à passer sa dernière journée avec eux, dans le dortoir des garçons. Hermione voulu s'indigner mais Harry l'en empêcha.

Ne fais pas ta fille sérieuse Hermy ! Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je t'ai entendu entrer en cachette une fois que tu croyais que tout le monde dormait pour rejoindre Ron dans son lit ! Alors tu peux bien passer ta dernière journée avec nous !

Hermione piqua un fard, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Draco et Seamus qui s'entendaient décidément très bien, au grand mécontentement de Harry.

Ils sortirent les cartes de bataille magique et entreprirent de jouer une partie qui se termina avec une odeur de moquette cramée. Puis ils passèrent le reste de leur journée à discuter de tout ce dont ils n'avaient jamais pu parlé ensemble, en jouant aux échecs version sorcier.

Alors Finnigan, vous avez fini par accepter votre différence sexuelle toi et Thomas ?

De quoi tu parles Malfoy ?s'étonna Dean.

Ça fait déjà longtemps qu'on l'a accepté notre différence ! N'est-ce pas Deanoushou !

Dean s'empourpra violement au grand étonnement de tous, sauf de Seamus qui s'empourpra à son tour en se rendant compte de sa témérité.

C'est vrai alors ?questionna Ron, effaré.

...ouais… finit par répondre Seamus, gêné.

Ça n'a pas l'air de t'étonner, Londubat ! remarqua Draco.

Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu Dean sortir de son lit lorsqu'il croyait que tout le monde dormait pour rejoindre Seamus dans son lit !

Le couple rougit une fois de plus ce qui eu pour effet d'augmenter encore l'hilarité des autres, auxquels ils se joignirent bientôt, avant de s'embrasser langoureusement.

Un baiser pour chaque couple !s'exclama alors Dean.

Ron et Hermione se jaugèrent et finir par sourire largement avant de s'embrasser eux aussi, imités par Harry et Draco.

Eh il manque Neville ! fit remarquer Ron aux autres qui eurent soudain honte.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrer Colin, Luna et Ginny.

Salut tout le monde on est venu(e)s voir ce que vous faisiez pour votre dernière journée ! dit Luna d'un air, bizarrement, normal, se fit remarquer Harry.

Luna avait une conduite tout à fait équilibrée depuis qu'elle sortait avec Ginny. Même ses yeux semblaient moins gros. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était bien mieux comme ça, même pour Ginny qui devait sans doute être bien plus heureuse avec Luna qu'elle ne l'avait été avec lui. Il avait honte de se l'avouer, mais en vérité, il n'avait jamais été réellement amoureux de Ginny. Il avait simplement agit inconsciemment, ayant besoin d'affection et sachant que Ginny serait toute prête à lui en donner, il a cru ressentir les effets de l'amour. Pourtant il en était certain maintenant, Draco était le seul dont il n'ait jamais été réellement amoureux. Cho lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, et même si il avait cru l'aimer avant, il s'était rendu compte facilement qu'il ne s'était agi que d'attirance physique, et qu'il ne l'avait jamais réellement connu mentalement…

Dans le dortoir, Luna et Ginny se tenaient la main en se lançant des regards énamourés et Colin, lui, au lieu de se ruer sur Harry comme il en avait pris l'habitude ces cinq dernières années, se rua sur Neville qui piqua un fard à son tour avant d'embrasser Colin, ce qui eut pour effet d'interrompre les rêveries d'Harry et de le ramener brusquement à la réalité.

Ah…Bah il manque plus personne alors…rectifia Ron, chamboulé que lui et Hermione soient les seuls présents à avoir des attirances sexuelles dans les normes rationnelles.

Prenant cette histoire avec le sourire tout le monde continua la journée en beauté !

Moa : Eh oh ! Attendez c'est pas fini, partez pas !

Draco : Quoi ? Tu veux encore nous ridiculiser ? Oo'

Moa : Bah non, au contraire, je veux me faire pardonner…Tu vas passer pour un super héro dans le prochain chapitre !

Draco : Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle est très bien cette fin !

Moa : J'aime pas les Happy End…Enfin…si…mais pas aussi Happy que ça !

Draco : Quoi ? Heeelp !Je veux pas mourir mwa !

Moa : Bref…Ceux qui préfèrent les Happy End…Arrêtez-vous là… Ceux qui aiment les choses qui terminent d'une façon plus originale…Continuez ;-)

Draco : Ouais c'est ça, sadique…Vous voulez tous me voir morfler, c'est ça ?

Moa : Non mais, Dray, t'es pas le centre du monde chéri !

Draco : Arrête de m'appeler Dray d'abord…T.T'


	7. N'estce qu'un au revoir mes frères?

La journée se termina sans encombres supplémentaires… Mais les camarades de dortoirs de Harry refusèrent catégoriquement de le laisser passer sa dernière nuit avec Draco. Pourtant, Ron, qui avait été obligé de reconnaître que Draco avait le sens de l'humour et qu'il pouvait être réellement sympa, dut l'inviter au mariage de son frère, sous les encouragements de Ginny, qui de son côté voulait prendre cette excuse pour inviter voir Luna pendant les vacances. Draco accepta sans hésiter, sachant que ce serait pour lui un moyen de revoir Harry, et espérant que Mrs. Weasley les laisserait au moins dormir dans la même chambre… Seamus s'insurgea en apprenant qu'il n'avait pas été invité et

Draco retourna dans son dortoir après avoir embrassé Harry amoureusement.

Luna et Ginny quittèrent le dortoir elles aussi, en compagnie de Parvati et d'Hermione qui promit à Ron de dire à Luna de retourner à la Salle Commune des Serdaigle. Les garçons se précipitèrent sur la porte du dortoir pour vérifier que Luna quittait réellement la pièce et durent retenir Ron de sauter sur la jeune blonde lorsqu'ils la virent monter l'escalier en compagnie de Ginny. Ils se retournèrent ensuite tous vers Ron lorsqu'ils virent le clin d'œil qu'Hermione lui avait lancé. Ils finirent par s'endormir, tous en dehors de Ron, ce qui les empêcha de confirmer ce qu'ils avaient tous cru comprendre.

Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent tous à l'aube afin de préparer leurs valises. Harry regarda chaque recoin du dortoir pour ne rien oublier, ni affaire, ni souvenir…Il ne voulait jamais oublier que ce château fut l'endroit où il se sentit le plus heureux de sa vie. Une fois ses affaires prêtes, il sortit en vitesse du dortoir, avec l'intention d'aller chercher Draco qui, à son plus grand bonheur, fut plus rapide que lui et entra dans la salle des Gryffondors, connaissant le mot de passe. Ils observèrent la Salle Commune une dernière fois, Harry sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Ils sortirent enfin et décidèrent de faire une dernière promenade dans le château et dans le parc.

Ils retournèrent dans les toilettes du troisième étage où habitait encore Mimi Geignarde qui fut d'ailleurs ravie de le revoir. Ils allèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch, volèrent un petit moment, puis se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid, qui était, au grand soulagement de Draco, parti chasser une dernière fois. Ils caressèrent Crockdur, allèrent à la volière pour observer la vue de haut, ils firent même un tour à la cabane hurlante où Harry avait parlé à Sirius pour la première fois. Ils marchèrent silencieusement, mais pleins d'émotions, leurs cœurs guidant leurs pas vers les endroits qu'ils avaient le plus apprécié, des larmes coulant involontairement sur leurs joues.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il verraient ce château, à moins de devenir Professeur à Poudlard, ce qu'aucun d'entre n'avait jamais envisagé, et encore c'était seulement s'ils étaient encore vivants pour revenir à ce moment là, ce qui était tout aussi improbable…

Il était déjà midi lorsqu'ils furent de retour au château. Le train partait à quatorze heures.

Les deux adolescents, mélancoliques, se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Ils entrèrent doucement, essayant de profiter à tout prix de chacune des minutes qui leurs restaient à vivre ici, un faible sourire au lèvres. Un sourire emprunt d'une nostalgie et d'une tristesse immense qu'ils retrouvèrent sur le visage de ses camarades de dortoir, ainsi que sur ceux de Hermione, Ginny et Luna qui s'était, comme Draco, assise à la table des Gryffondors.

Alors, à la grande surprise de tous, Professeur McGonagall se leva et demanda le silence, qui fut obtenu rapidement.

Chers élèves de Poudlard, dit-elle, aînés comme cadets, je tenais…à vous remercier tous pour tout ce que vous avez fait, sans le savoir, pour moi et mes collègues. C'est pour vous que nous nous tenons debout aujourd'hui et que nous avancerons encore demain et les années avenirs. C'est pour votre futur, pour notre futur à tous…Car vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir nous sauver. Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir rendre la joie de vivre à chacun d'entre nous. Je sais que nombre d'entre vous ne reviendront pas l'année prochaine. Mais j'espère au moins que ces même personnes profiterons de leur liberté à venir pour aider le monde dans sa lutte contre…contre Voldemort, se força-t-elle à dire, en hommage à Dumbledore sans doute. Et pour tous ceux qui reviendront, sachez que nous serons toujours là, moi et mes collègues pour vous aider dans les moments difficiles qui nous sont promis et que nous vivrons la douleur ensemble, en se serrant les coudes, en s'unissant entre nous. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle, je voulais… dire un mot à propos de la vieille haine qui oppose les Serpentard aux Gryffondors.

Les élèves des deux maisons se raidirent un instant.

Lorsque j'étais jeune, je haïssais les Serpentards. Pourtant je sais que c'était une pure idiotie de ma part. Vous avez tous la possibilité de vous réconcilier. De chercher par vous même la vérité, de ne pas écouter les rumeurs qui courent et de tout faire pour tenter de vous lier. Nous avons la preuve ici même que c'est tout à fait possible…Aujourd'hui, à la table des Gryffondors sont assis un élève de Serpentard, une élève de Serdaigle et un élève de Poufsouffle, dit-elle en désignant de la main Draco, Luna et Justin qui était assis à côté de Lavande Brown et lui tenait la main secrètement mais visiblement. Aujourd'hui une amitié lie des personnes de toutes les maisons. Et aujourd'hui est peut-être l'aube d'une nouvelle ère…_Après le sort, vient l'enchantement _comme on dit chez nous… Il y a encore de l'espoir. Cet espoir repose sans doute sur Harry Potter ici présent…dit-elle alors que Harry se faisait remarquer qu'il aurait pensé qu'on dirait son nom plus tôt. Mais il repose aussi en vous…Voldemort a besoin d'une armée…il saura trouver tous les moyens possibles pour obtenir n'importe quel sorcier capable de lancer des sorts assez puissants. Prenez garde et choisissez le bon camp…

McGonagall leva son verre, et les plats apparurent dans les assiettes, bien que la plupart des élèves soient occupés à observer la larme brillante qui coulait sur la joue du Professeur. Harry remarqua que Minerva McGonagall avait l'air terriblement vieille tout à coup. Son cœur se serra encore une fois lorsqu'il pensa que c'était peut-être la dernière fois de sa vie qu'il voyait ce visage là.

Le repas se termina relativement bien, compte tenu des feux d'artifices multicolores et bruyants qui apparurent pour le dessert à la table des Gryffondors, et plus précisément là où était assise Ginny qui en avait reçu un paquet de ses frères. Les bougies à pétards et les soucoupes volantes roses d'étincelles illuminèrent la salle pour le dernier dessert.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, de nombreux élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor s'adressèrent la parole, l'air timide, et quelques couples mixtes furent dévoilés au publique.

Les élèves prirent le train à quatorze heures pétantes, se retournant vers le château, la larme à l'œil, le cœur chargé de souvenirs, la gorge serrée.

Harry, Draco, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati, Luna, Ginny et Hermione se trouvèrent un compartiment vide et assez grand pour eux dix et passèrent le voyage à se remémorer des scènes drôles, tristes, ou émouvantes qu'ils avaient vécues à Poudlard depuis leur arrivée dans l'école.

Draco ne savait comment l'exprimer mais… Malgré le fait qu'il ait toujours souhaité grandir pour être reconnu et autonome, il se sentit soudain vulnérable face au temps qui passait sans s'arrêter et souhaita vainement, ne plus être victime du temps… Pouvoir ne jamais quitter ses nouveaux - il avait honte de le dire – amis, ne jamais sortir de ce train. Un simple syndrome Peterpanesque d'après ce que Luna lui avait raconté…

C'est mon père qui m'en a parlé…Certains sorciers ont fait des recherches sur Peter Pan, qui était apparemment le premier sorcier à avoir découvert la pierre philosophale et donc la jeunesse éternelle et la richesse du pays imaginaire… Il paraîtrait que le syndrome Peterpanesque est de plus en plus répandu…Il s'agirait d'un brusque accès d'émotions dues à un événement important, et cet accès provoquerait apparemment certains problèmes nerveux de nostalgie et de refus de vieillir…expliqua Luna, très sérieuse, sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait déclenché l'hilarité générale du compartiment.

Même Parvati Patil, qui n'était pas réellement intégrée au groupe, semblait avoir gagné de l'assurance et riait de plus belle avec Neville et Ginny.

_And Life goes on_

_So sad and hard_

_Painful and useless…_

_So life goes on…_

_So you go on…_

_And you live life_

_Just how you can…_

_Sadly and hardly…_

_But life goes on…_


End file.
